Intravascular devices such as an embolic protection filters are typically placed in a vessel such as an artery or vein to filter emboli contained in the blood stream. Examples of procedures employing such filters include angioplasty, atherectomy, thrombectomy, and stenting. These procedures generally involve transluminally inserting and delivering within the artery or vein an elongated wire and filter to a location distal a lesion. Once placed, a therapeutic device such as an angioplasty catheter is advanced along the wire to the site of the lesion to perform a therapeutic procedure (e.g. percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty). A stent can also be advanced to the site of the lesion and engaged along the wall of the vessel to prevent restenosis from occurring within the vessel.
Retrieval of the embolic protection filter generally involves the use of a catheter or sheath having an inner lumen configured to collapse the filter and captured emboli therein. The ability of such retrieval devices to effectively trap the filter and its contents may depend in part on the size of the filter and filter wire, and the amount of emboli collected. The profile of the catheter or sheath may also affect the ability of the retrieval device to be delivered through the body.